All Your Little Things
by SoftlySoftlyCatcheeMonkeyy
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Something cute and fluffy based on Little Things by One Direction. Well I did what I was asked, there's colossal amounts of fluff in here. Also possibly the fluffiest thing I'll ever write.


Beca shut down her laptop for the night as Chloe sauntered out of the bathroom in her pajamas and headed towards the mini fridge in the corner of the room. The brunette stood up before Chloe motioned her to sit down again with a wink as she passed her by. The redhead pulled out 2 cans of Dr Pepper and placed one on the desk beside Beca.

"Thanks, how did you know that was what I wanted?" Beca asked, surprised that Chloe had known what she was getting up for.

"Because it's what you always have after you complete another mix." The redhead's response earned itself a raised eyebrow from Beca causing Chloe to expand on her comment.

"You do this thing where every time you complete something - usually a mix - you reward yourself with a can of Dr Pepper. At first I thought you just had an addiction to the stuff but then I noticed you wouldn't drink it just when you're out and about, like if somebody offered it to you, you would refuse as though you didn't like it anymore. I know it doesn't make sense, but you do it all the time."

"Wow that's... observant?" The DJ smirked, she was sure Chloe was making stuff up but she didn't want to argue with her girlfriend over something so menial.

Beca stripped down to her underwear and threw an old jersey on before crawling under the duvet to join her girlfriend who was now expectantly waiting to snuggle.

"It's not the only thing you do, you have lots of cute quirks." The redhead mumbled as she settled in for the night, curling her body into the outline of the smaller woman's frame.

"Really, name me some!" The smaller woman almost demanded, she was intrigued now at how much attention Chloe actually paid to her; and how much attention she actually paid to herself.

Chloe rolled over to face Beca and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips, but as usual Beca wanted more. The brunette wrapped her arms around her partner's waist, pulling her in closer, kissing her again but this time with more passion. She swiped her tongue across the redhead's lower lip, begging for entrance, but Chloe pulled away and turned to face the wall again.

"Well for starters, you always do that!"

"What - kiss you? Sorry, I'll try to cut down on that from now on."

Chloe let out a giggle, "it's not what you do Beca, it's how you do it. You have this go-to technique which you reserve for situations where you want more but you want me to initiate it. You gently toy with me, show me that you want me, but without putting your everything into it. You kiss me like that in the hope I'll give in and give you what you want, but you pretend it's more what I want."

Beca let a discreet mischievous smirk spread across her face. Okay, maybe that was true, but she wanted to hear what else she did that Chloe considered to be cute.

"And when you go to sleep you have this particular routine of where you sleep and in what position." Chloe could sense some confusion from Beca. "Okay, every night when we get in bed you're the little spoon and I'm the big spoon, yeah? Well it's like you have a sixth sense because every time I swap sides you instantly turn over so you're spooning me. And if I so much as pause on my back between turning over you'll instantly turn round so you can rest your head on my chest."

Chloe began to trace a hand over a small section of her chest before containing her explanation. "You rest your head _right there_ every single time and honestly - I'm not lying when I say this - you literally can't sleep comfortably on me unless your head's in that exact spot. It's weird, but it's adorable. I like to think that subconsciously you've marked that as your spot forever so you'll settle for nothing less. Oh and when you are being the big spoon you always wrap your arms around me like this.." the redhead demonstrated on Beca, resting her arms tightly around the brunette and raising her knees as if semi-curling into the foetal position "with your hands on my hips as if you're trying to hold me down and keep me close. You're actually very protective in your sleep."

The DJ wasn't sure what to make of her supposed sleeping habits. The fact Chloe paid attention to such an unimportant thing was cute in itself and since she didn't seem fazed by Beca's overprotectiveness when they slept, the brunette thought best to leave the topic as it was.

"But, to be honest I'd say the sweetest, most endearing thing you do is this thing with your thumb when you're nervous. Whenever you're feeling scared or nervous or apprehensive about something, you do this thing where you take my hand - but not like you normally do. You interlock your fingers with mine and you rest your thumb on top of mine, and you start to swirl patterns into the flesh above the cuticle. You never realise you're doing it but I think subconsciously you know it helps calm you down, it's as if it soothes away the stress and pain until it's all gone and then you're fine again. I find that really sweet because it's like you're trying to help yourself but a part of you still needs my support and help."

The room went silent for a few minutes - Chloe content with the silence, Beca using it to process all of the things her girlfriend had just mentioned. It truly amazed the DJ that somebody could notice such little things about anybody - let alone her! They had only been dating for 5 months but somehow Chloe knew Beca inside out; she knew all of the tiny intricate things that Beca didn't even realise she did - that's how much of a big deal this was for her. Her girlfriend knew her better than she knew herself. If Beca had ever had any doubt in her mind what it felt like to be in love, the current feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach would clarify those doubts.

She eventually broke the silence, not quite sure of the tone she was going with, "I'm not sure whether I should be creeped out right now or melting in a pile of goo in the corner..."

Chloe playfully whacked her girlfriend in the face with a pillow for the 'creep' comment causing Beca to roll off the side of the bed. A loud thud followed by what was assumed to be a 'ouch' filled the room. Chloe rolled over to peer over the edge of the bed from underneath the duvet only to be greeted by a sad face and a pout writhing around on the floor as Beca rubbed the the back of her head. The redhead tried to stifle a giggle as she watched down on the woman but the brunette was having none of it, tugging the duvet away from the redhead and setting up camp on the floor. A pleading expression washed across Chloe's face as the cold of the early morning descended on her rapidly, she held out an arm as if to call a truce but the brunette wasn't done yet. Beca grabbed Chloe by the arm and tugged on her tightly causing her to roll off the bed and join her girlfriend on the floor. The women began to take turns dominating one another as the girliest wrestling match in the world ensued, both of them peppering soft, wet kisses on each other's cheeks, noses and foreheads all the while. The two women became engulfed entirely in the duvet as Beca latched both hands onto Chloe's hips and tossed the redhead onto her back so she was now dominating her. The brunette emerged from the thick coating to catch her breath and in one swift movement she lifted the redhead's arms behind her head and pinned her to the ground, restraining her by her wrists.

"Oo, kinky! I didn't know you were into _this_ kind of thing, Beca Mitchell!" Chloe winked seductively at her girlfriend; the hunger in her eyes always made Beca weak at the kness, it was her favourite thing about the sultry side to Chloe.

But as much Beca wanted to get down to it there and then, there was one more thing she wanted to ask; "what's your favourite thing about me?"

"My favourite thing? My favouote thing..." Chloe pondered in thought for a few moments "is your different types of smiles."

"My what?!" Beca scoffed in amusement and confusion.

"Your smiles. You have lots of different types but there are 5 distinct ones. One for when you're listening to or making music, one for when somebody says something unbelievably stupid and you no words to describe it, one for when you're feeling uncomfortable but don't want to say anything, one for when we're watching a movie and you're secretly enjoying it but you won't admit it because you're adamant you hate movies..." Chloe stopped almost as if she had frozen from fear of completing her list; she was now a thousand miles away from the desire filled prisoner of mere moments ago.

"And the fifth one?"

"The one I'm not supposed to see. Sometimes, when you think I'm not looking, you look at me with this amazing smile; you tilt your head to the side, nibble gently on your lower lip, and you _ever so_ slightly sway side to side. Occasionally, when the lightings right there's this gleam in your eyes; it literally like a smile within your eyes. That's my favourite one because you only smile like that when you're looking at me."

By this point Beca had loosened the restraints on Chloes wrists allowing the redhead to move her hands up to her girlfriends waist. Beca hovered over the other woman with eyes brimming with love and warmth and adoration. The words that had just come out of Chloes mouth had melted her; they had truly reduced her to a bundle of emotions. Soft tears trailed down the brunettes cheeks and landed on the other woman's neck causing her to take one hand to Becas face to sensitively wipe the fresh tears away. Beca brought both hands to Chloes face and leaned in enough to close the gap between them; capturing her lips with Chloe's perfectly and rythmnically. The kiss lasted what seemed like an eternity before both women pulled apart to catch their breath.

"That is.." Beca kissed the woman again, "the cutest.." and again, "sweetest.." and again, "most adorable thing I have ever heard." And one more for good luck, this one lingering for a little bit longer. "So are you going to say it?"

Chloe quirked a brow, "say what?" So she was going to play dumb.

"You know, _it._ 3 words, 8 letters?" By the expression on her face, she was going to continue playing this game. Two can play at that, Beca thought.

"Why won't you just say it already? We've been dating for 5 months so its not like it's too soon or anything, and I can already tell from everything you just said that you _do_ so why not confirm what we both already know?" This was becoming painful now. "It's really quite simple, here I'll even sound it out for you: I ... L-ove ... Y-ou.. Now you give it a go."

"Nope. I'm not saying it. I refuse to say it when I'm asked to, I told you I wanted it to be perfect the first time I said it and that is exactly how it will be. I'm not ruining that so stop pushing it!"

Chloe's need for every milestone in their relationship to be perfect didn't so much annoy Beca as it did lovingly infuriate. Beca loved Chloe, and she knew Chloe loved her back - you'd have to be blind to not see what was so obviously Chloe's abundance of love for Beca - so why did the redhead remain hardheaded on the matter of saying those 3 little words...

Enough was enough, Beca couldn't contain her knowledge - or her mouth - anymore when she finally blurted out what she'd been holding inside for the past 3 months. "But it was perfect, beyond even, it was the most perfect moment we've ever shared!"

Chloe's eyes widened at Beca's outburst, what was the DJ talking about?

Beca let out a relieved sigh, she'd been waiting for months for Chloe to finally find her 'perfect moment' despite having already secretly found out it but since Chloe had dramatically failed to confess what Beca already knew, Beca had decided to be honest with her girlfriend about something she'd said one night 3 months back.

"The reason I keep pushing you to say it is because you've actually already said it for the first time. About 2 months into our relationship you spent the night here and you started sleep-talking, in the midst of all the gibberish and song lyrics you came out with you told me you were in love with me." Beca scanned the redhead's eyes for any kind of sign of emotion - whether it be relief or disappointment - before continuing. "I wasn't going to say anything because I knew how important it was to you to say it in your own time but since you're clearly not going to say it anytime soon I figured I might as well just put you out your misery and take the pressure off."

Tears brimmed to the surface of Chloe's eyes and it wasn't until a soft smile played at the corner of her lips that Beca realised they were tears of happiness. "It was perfect, by the way. There was no pressure, no fuss. It was simple and beautiful and exactly how I wouldn't wanted it. It was honest and truthful because it wasn't forced, that's what made it perfect. It was just you." The brunette added, only causing more tears to fall from her partners eyes.

Chloe pulled herself upright, pushing Beca further down her lap. She nuzzled her face into the DJ's neck, tenderly trailing kisses along the woman's collarbone, working her way up to her pressure point and even further up to her earlobe. Just as she was about to whisper sweet nothing's into the brunette's ear, Chloe pulled away as something dawned on her.

"You kept that a secret for 3 months? I can't believe you put up with me for so long knowing how I really felt without saying anything! You're never this patient!"

Beca shrugged the compliment off and added with a playful wink, "the things a girl will do for love eh!" The brunette's response earned her a yet another kiss and the suggestion of continuing what they had begun when they originally ended up on the floor earned her _a whole lot more. _


End file.
